Free and Confined
by Nitedream
Summary: Totally disregarding the storyline and a major OC alert, seeing as she plays a major role in the story. Lead by his sister Kira, Sasuke has been captured and brought back to Konoha. But why does he seem so...dead? Naruto is determined to find out.
1. Huh?

A dark silhouette waited, back pressed against the outside wall as he waited for the coast clear. One wrong step, and he'd find a kunai through his stomach faster than he could blink and say 'Ho shit'.

"It's unusually quiet tonight. Keep everyone on alert." The leader of the post instructed the two others with him.

"Yes, sir!" They chorused.

The silhouette crouched and darted through the window, slicing the leader's throat before they even realized he was in the room.

"Takashi!" One of the subordinate's yelled, turning at the loud thump the body made when it hit the ground. The other subordinate stood staring at the silhouette, frightened out of his wits.

"I know you! Saotome, move!" The man dove for his partner at the same time as the silhouette, driving a kunai through his skull. One last man.

"OBATA! No, please! Please don't kill me!"

The silhouette stepped into the beam of the moonlight coming in through the window.

Sasuke smirked. "For a little while longer." He slashed the man's belly and left, knowing that while the man was pleading (he could see it was all an act), he had flicked his fingers toward Sasuke.

The Saotome Clan were known for their chakra tracers.

He wanted to be found.

"Lord Hokage! Dammit! Stop running!"

"I DON'T WANNA DO ANYMORE PAPERWORK!"

The first voice belonged to none other than the Hokage's Aide, Ms. Kira Uchiha, not having changed from her genin, then chuunin days. Now at the age of twenty-five and a jounin, her black ponytail had grown to her mid-back, her onyx eyes sparkling with mischief. She currently spends her days trying to tie down her lovable Hokage to do paperwork...

The second voice belonged to the sunspot of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

His hair shaggy around his ears as he retired his headband in favor of the Hokage's hat, eyes just as blue, though he had already gathered a few wrinkles around them as a testament to his age, a whole twenty-three years. Not like he could venture outside the village as much as he'd like to. The part of the job he coveted so much since his academy years that he had overlooked: the endless paperwork.

Thus, the reason for Kira to be chasing Naruto through the Hokage Tower, yelling at each other.

"Twenty ryo on Kira." Sakura told Ino as the two ran past the mission office.

"No way, you see how fast Naruto was going? He's DETERMINED to get out of the office today!" Ino pointed out.

"Hey, anyone seen Naruto? He wasn't in his office. I wanna hand in my mission report." Kiba approached the two women, sheaf of papers in hand.

"Kira's chasing him down as we speak. Just give them here Kiba, I'll hand them in for you." Sakura offered. Kiba grinned as eh handed them over.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura! Well, I better get going. Wanna get a shower in before Hinata gets home. Laters!"

"See ya later, Kiba!" Ino called back.

Yes, you read right. Four years ago, he had finally worked up the nerve to ask Hinata Hyuuga out. The two had been happily married for a year. Now they were working on their first child.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEE!" Naruto yelled, going sonic speed past the two women once more, causing their hair to get blown to the side, and almost ripping the papers from Sakura's hands.

"YOU WANNA BET YOU DAMN CHIBI?" Kira yelled, eyes white and enraged, her hair and clothes covered in orange paint. "I'M SENDING YOU MY DRY-CLEANING BILL!"

"...We have dry-cleaning?" Ino asked, blinking owlishly.

"How long has this been going on?" Neji asked from behind the two.

"Oh, hi Neji! Not long. About ten minutes. Wanna get in on the pool?"

"No thank you. I just have some business to discuss with Miss Uchiha."

"..."

"..."

The two women looked at each other than back to Neji.

He seemed to get it immediately.

"Not that kind of business." He informed them, a tinge of pink gracing his cheeks. "It's about Sasuke."

As the two started running past them again, Sakura reached a hand out and yanked Naruto back by his shirt collar.

"You! Are doing your paperwork!" Sakura informed the blonde and started dragging him down the hall.

"Ah, c'mon Sakura! I thought you were on my side! Please let me go! I've been cooped up in that office since this morning-!" They could hear Naruto complaining all the way down the hall. Kira sweatdropped and just stood there.

"I guess...I have the rest of the day off..." Kira said.

"Kira, I need to have a word with you." Neji said from behind the ravenette. Kira looked back at the Hyuuga.

"Oh, hey Neji. What's up?"

Neji motioned to follow him and did towards a corner, away from prying ears.

"The outpost near the Land of Rice Paddies was attacked yesterday. Our scouting team that was sent to check it out sent in this report." He handed ehr the paper, still talking while she was reading it. "A survivor of the attack says it was caused...by the rogue shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha. Alone. I thought I should let you know."

Kira paled (well, even more than she already was).

"I gotta tell Naruto." She muttered and took off for the office. "NARUTO! NARUTO WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"I'm doing my work! Don't hurt me!" Naruto cowered behind his desk as Kira threw the doors open and bodily threw Sakura out, shutting the doors back tight.

"Kira? Your scaring me, what's going on?" Naruto said, sitting back in his chair, staring right at the ravenette.

Kira threw the paper at him.

"Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto jumped up.

"He attacked an outpost, killed all but one, the survivor died shortly after from his wounds. But not so soon he didn't tell the scouts that Sasuke was the one who attacked them."

Naruto flopped back into his chair, suddenly seeming to age another ten years as he cupped his hand around his eyes.

"I can't believe this..." Naruto muttered. "Not so much as a peep in years, and he shows up out of nowhere and kills Konoha shinobi? There's no reason to it!"

"Naruto." Kira called the blonde's attention back to her. "There's one more thing. The survivor, was a member of the Saotome clan. He left a chakra tracer on Sasuke. Allow me to take my team and hunt for him. He couldn't've gone far."

"No." Naruto told her, flat out. "There's a great possibility that whoever goes after Sasuke will just be more senseless deaths. I can't spare you, Kira. Just to be killed by your little brother."

"That little brother used to be your best friend, Lord Hokage. And the remaining member of the Uchiha clan. Only a Sharingan can go against a Sharingan, remember, Naruto? Didn't Kakashi-sempai tell you that?"

Naruto sighed and stayed quiet, thinking.

After a moment, he sat up and looked at her squarely, pulling a scroll towards himself and dipping his ink brush.

"Kira Uchiha. You are to lead a team of three on a S-rank mission to capture Sasuke Uchiha, alive. Am I understood?"

Kira grinned. "Got it, Boss! I won't let ya down!" She said, bowing and leaving.

Naruto waited a minute before he stood, light-hearted and whistling, out the door...and running down the hall.

"I'M FREEEEEE!" He shouted.


	2. Hello

Ho mah gawd. It took me HOW LONG to get this out? I iz sorry! I just got this new game, and I think I stopped eating for awhile because of it...*sweatdrop*

I think I get to the point of obsessive when it comes to new games...

Hey, has everyone seen the new Birth By Sleep commercial yet? Fricking awesome, yo. I'm still pining for 358/2 Days, though...hey, is it true you get to play as all the Organization members? Is so...I WANNA PLAY AS ZEXY~~! Lulz.

Do not own Naruto. I own Kira, cause she pwns all :P haha, she's cooler than youz~~!

"Take extreme caution! Strike quick, and strike true, or he will kill you!" A pony-tailed woman in a butterfly ANBU mask informed her three team members, already in their ANBU masks as she was.

"Understood." Cat told her.

"Cat, you lead point. You'll be able to track the tracer better than I can. I'll follow behind, Crow, you take the rear. Let's go, we're burning daylight!"

"Jeez, it must be a Uchiha trait to want something done, it had to be done yesterday." Hawk sighed. "What a slave-driver. If I wanted one of those, I'd've stayed home with Temari."

The four took off, Cat leading point as instructed. When he suddenly veered a sharp left, Butterfly froze.

"This is towards the Final Valley." She told them when they stopped. "He couldn't've gone there. It's almost like-"

"-He WANTS to be caught." Crow finished the sentence. "Then let's home he doesn't fuss when we do!"

butterfly nodded and stayed level with Cat, as she knew the way better than he did.

The sound of rushing water greeted them, along with a dark-blue back, adorned with a Uchiha crest, the cockatoo hairdo they were all familiar with had disappeared, leaving behind a very Itachi-like ponytail.

"Sasuke!" Butterfly yelled, jumping ahead of the others.

The Uchiha turned slowly, one hand on the hilt of his Kusunagi. He scanned the masks as if looking for a familiar face and sighed, finding none.

"I guess Naruto couldn't be bothered. I don't blame him."

"You're showing remorse?" Cat asked, shock filling every crevice of his voice.

"Did any of you actually know me? Or did the Hokage only send veterans who haven't even met me besides knowing me as the last Uchiha?"

Butterfly started chuckling and relaxed her stance.

"Oh please. The only veteran of us in Crow. And he knew you as well. Maybe just as much as I did..."

Butterfly pulled a move from her hat and side-stepped back and forth towards Sasuke, before disappearing altogether. Sasuke crouched, training his eyes on the nature around him.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

"See you when you wake up." A voice said in his ear. Sasuke turned his head, just for the other side of his neck get hit sharply. Sasuke started to fall before Crow and Hawk moved fast to catch him before he hit the ground, Cat unrolling a length of rope to bind Sasuke safely -for them- before Crow slung the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder.

"That was too easy. I'm sure he planned something for when he gets into Konoha." Hawk said, full rights to being paranoid.

"I'll take care of him." Butterfly told him. And Lord Hokage will be there. He's going to personally question Sasuke with Morino and Mitarashi present."

"Is that so? I just might to have to feel bad for Uchiha little bit." Cat said. "But are you okay with it, Butterfly?"

Butterfly nodded and sped up to lead the group back home, a surefire way to end the conversation when it meets the discomfort zone.

"Take him straight to containment." Butterfly informed Crow. "I'll alert Lord Hokage."

"Understood." The three chorused and left her behind. Butterfly teleported straight into the Hokage's office, scaring the bejesus out of Naruto.

"MY GOD, HAVEN'T YOU ANBU EVER HEARD OF A DOOR?"

"Oh, shut up, Chibi." Butterfly said, removing her mask to reveal the one and only Kira Uchiha.

"Kira? Didn't you leave to find Sasuke?"

"I did."

"And?"

"We got him."

"ARE YOU FRIGGING SERIOUS?" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his chair. "You were gone three hours!"

"We believe...he WANTED to be found, Naruto. His eyes..." Kira took a shuddering breath and crouched down, pressing her face into her knees.

"Oh god, those EYES, Naruto...they were so DEAD-looking. Where did my little brother go? Sasu-chan was nowhere in those eyes. They were flat, and cold...oh, god." Kira whimpered for a second. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick..." She whimpered. Naruto had come over and kneeled next to the ravenette in order to hear her better, hurrying to grab his wastebasket so she could vomit. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she spit up stomach acid, nothing had gone into her belly this morning for this very reason, scared of what might happen between her and Sasuke.

"Is he in containment?" He asked seriously. She nodded. Naruto stood to leave, but was held back by a tight fist grasping his cloak.

"W-wait. I'm coming too. I'm fine now, honest." She gave him a weak smile and stood, wiping her mouth and tying her mask so it rested on the side of her head.

"Gah! Damn stubborn Uchihas!" Naruto mocked playfully.

"It's all a conspiracy to purely drive you insane, Naru-chibi."

"That's explains it all." Naruto grumbled, leading the way out of his office and down the hall, yanking on his Hokage hat. If he was gonna bust some Uchiha ass, he'd do it in uniform to rub salt in the wound, dammit. Kira didn't count, because it was already proven that one genjutsu from her, and he'd lose a month's amount of sleep from nightmares.

Damn Uchihas.

Maybe it WAS a conspiracy!

Gah, he's just being paranoid.

Or was he?

Kira just watched the hamsters turn in Naruto's head, so tempted to grab her stick and poke his head, just to see if it would spontaneously combust from the extra stress.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHAS!" Naruto finally shouted, stopping in the middle of the hall just to shout. Everyone that was milling about nearby froze and either looked at Naruto weirdly, or lifted an eyebrow, conveying telepathic messages to Kira.

"The hell you do this time?" Was the general message.

Kira cleared her throat and tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Eh-heh...Lord Hokage? I'm right here."

Naruto grinned and sweatdropped, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Lord Hokage." Ibiki greeted as Naruto entered the sealed room, his face it's normal stoic look through the scars.

"Morino-san." Naruto greeted. "What is Sasuke Uchiha doing in here? Can't see what information he has that we don't already know."

"Can't be too careful with a rogue like Uchiha, Lord Hokage."

"He doesn't know anything Ibiki. Turn him loose. Lord Hokage wants a private audience with the prisoner." Kira told the interrogator seriously. Then grinned. "C'mon, big guy. You can have the honor of treating me to dinner!"

Ibiki smirked and followed the ravenette out.

The door slammed shut, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone, the Uchiha held in place by chains and chakra seals.

"Naruto." Sasuke nodded, his voice flat.

"Been awhile...Sasuke." Naruto greeted, stepping closer.

"You're alone. Thought the Hokage was supposed to be flanked by bodyguards."

"A single chakra flare and the ANBU stationed outside would bust in. I'm not worried. Why did you do it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, referring to the slaughter of the outpost.

"Because I knew it would call attention to me. I'm sure your Butterfly ANBU already told you what happened."

The blonde nodded, sliding the Hokage hat off, leaving his blonde spikes bare. "Then why not just come home straight off the bat? You would've gotten off as lightly as possible, after all of the enemies of Konoha you slaughtered over the years. Orochimaru, Itachi, Madara, Kabuto..."

"Itachi wasn't a enemy. He was a protector. But after all of that, I still haven't found what I was looking for after I left."

"What was that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious as he cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke looked down. "Home...the last of my family. Itachi told me our sister was still alive, but the last he heard, she left..."

Naruto pulled the 'Uchiha smirk' that he learned from the very person Sasuke was talking about.

"Sasuke...Your home is here." Naruto told him. "I've been telling you that for twelve years. As for Kira..."

"How do you know her name?"

"That woman that was just in here was her, Sasuke. The lead ANBU in your capture? Kira. The Hokage's Aid for three years? Kira. She came back...oh, what was it? eight years ago? Baka."

"Why didn't she say anything to me, then?" Sasuke yelled.

"Because you've been gone longer than she was! she was on a mission, you became a nukenin! There's a difference!"

Sasuke was silent as it all processed, then slumped so the side of his face was pressed against his shoulder.

"I am a idiot..."

"I know. Baka~!" Naruto grinned.

Note: I do not care that these chapters are short as hell. Get over it.


	3. Reunion LOL FF7:AC reference

Chapter 3~~! Yosh!

Holy hell! So sorry, everyone!

Reviews is luff! Or maybe you don't luff me? ;_;

Have pity on this wretched soul!

A little randomness before I start this chapter:

Have any of you noticed how...utterly SMART Yuffie is in Crisis Core, despite only being 9? Now she acts like a little kid on crack and she's...what? almost twenty? Over twenty? I can never keep the ages straight _ Cait Sith kinda gets on my nerves...he's barely useful for the love of god. I like Red better ^^ -saying this despite being the a Emo King fangirl. Lulz. Try to figure out who I mean by Emo King. Hint: It's not a SHM. Or Cloud. Cloud's just overly-angsty. god he sucked in Kingdom Hearts. I mean, what the hell? Then you got Mr. Repetition, Sephiroth. Well, Cloud keeps kinda repeating himself too, but at least its short and clipped, instead of using the same taunt over and over and over and over. "You will never let go of the darkness." Okay, yeah, we heard you the first time, bishi-dude. Fuck.

Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

"How's he doing?"

Naruto turned at the voice, but sighed and walked over to his desk at seeing it was only the female Uchiha.

The blonde groaned and sat back, his head hanging over the top of the chair.

"This sucks!" He exploded after a silent moment, the ravenette following the young Hokage to stand in front of his desk.

"Obviously he has to do some time for the murders he committed at the outpost...if I just let him go with just a slap on the wrist, everyone in the village, shinobi and villager alike will cause an uproar!"

"Well...at least he's home again." Kira pointed out when silence engulfed them once more. "I'll deal with the victims' families. You just worry about what he deserves, though I seriously suggest chakra suspension."

"Chakra suspension?" Naruto repeated, his head peeking up as he looked up at the grave ravenette.

"Yeah, some kind of thing fanfiction writers invented to move plots along, I guess." Kira shrugged. "But in our case, it should work fine, yes?"

"Yes?" Naruto repeated, unsure.

"Alright. I'll go get that set then." Kira turned and put one hand on the handle before Naruto jumped up from his seat, shocked at the simple trick.

"WAIT! I never agreed!"

Kira looked back at the blonde Hokage...(Jeez, what's with the sudden streak of blonde Hokage's? Minato, Tsunade, and now the knucklehead that we all know and love)

"Lord Hokage, I heard you quite clearly. You said 'Yes.'" She smirked. Naruto grabbed his head in frustration.

"You damn Uchihas are gonna be the death of me!" He lamented.

"You know you love us, Naru-chibi." Kira grinned and disappeared.

"WAIT! OH, DAMMIT!" Naruto smacked his head on his desk, realizing he never straight up gave the order to leave Sasuke as he is now.

"Butterfly-dono." A random chuunin stood at attention at the appearance of the high-grade ANBU.

"I'm here to see Uchiha." Kira told him, her voice muffled beyond recognition by the mask.

The jounin looked at her in shock before looking over at his partner for help.

"I'm sorry, Butterfly-dono...but the prisoner in question is in max security solitary confinement, as per the order of Ibiki-dono...we can't let anyone see him..." His partner stood.

"I have the permission of Lord Hokage himself. And last time I checked, he outranks Ibiki-san. Do you two really wanna go against the wishes of Lord Hokage...?"

"NO! Of course not, Butterfly-dono! Forgive us, if we knew it was on behalf of Lord Hokage..." The first chuunin sweatdropped and twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment. "Right this way, please..." Kira followed the chuunin down into the lower levels, past the basements. It was getting colder and darker...

Finally they stepped into a stone-paved dirt corridor, lit by a single torch at its mouth. The chuunin guide took ahold of the torch and took her down the corridor. It seemed to go on for at least a mile before they finally reached a door. A double steel enforced, huge and heavy door, locked by at least five different key and chain locks. The chuunin slid open the small observation door installed in the door.

"Uchiha! You have a visitor!"

Kira detected a slight shift in movement in the dark space.

"Leave." She commanded the chuunin, and took the torch.

"But, ma'am...if he gets out of control..."

"And you think you can survive a single trip in his Tsukiyomi, you fool? I can take care of myself." She growled out, taking the keys for Sasuke's prison door before allowing the chuunin to run off.

key lock...

chain lock...

chain lock...

key lock...

"Sasuke..." Kira called out softly as she pulled open the door.

"Who is it?" He muttered, not even looking up from where his head rested on his knees.

"If you looked, you would know, you idiot." Kira retorted, waiting for him to retract his face and looked towards her. Kira gasped at the steel blindfold covering his upper face, locked on the side that was thrown in shadow from the torch when it was placed in a holder on the wall.

"What the hell?"

"No good to tell who you are if I can't see..." Sasuke chuckled weakly.

"Hold on...give me a sec..." Kira told him, his head twitching slightly as he heard the jingle of keys next to his ear, and then sweet relief. Sasuke blinked a few times to clear the blurriness from his sight, looking up to see the ornately, but kinda plain painted butterfly mask of the ANBU before him. He reached up cautiously, shackles on his wrist clanging slightly as he untied the mask slowly, meeting no resistance, and pulled the mask away. Kira blinked and smiled softly.

"Nee-san...?" Sasuke asked. Kira nodded, and suddenly found herself with an armful of Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan...I missed you so much." Kira nuzzled the side of his head as she drew him closer. The final two Uchihas, reunited.

"Nee-san, where were you for so long...? Where were you when Itachi and Madara slaughtered the clan...?"

"You were so young, Sasu-chan...I'm so sorry." Kira told him, her voice creaking a little bit. "I will say nothing to tarnish what good memory you have of our parents. I will just say, I decided to leave, for entirely selfish reasons. When I returned...when I saw the compound wasn't there...I asked about yours and Itachi-kun's whereabouts. Nobody would say anything. I thought you all...were gone forever."

"I'm sorry too, Kira...I wasn't here when you came back. I left the village too. I joined with an evil man. I killed Itachi..."

"I know, Sasu-chan. Shush, now." She cooed to the sobbing boy, no longer caring about appearances. The two happy to pretend they were no longer a 25 and 22 year old sister-jailor and brother-prisoner, but when they last held each other. As 10 and 7 year old siblings, part of a large clan, instead of being the final two. Before Kira left, and the clan massacre just a year later. Before Sasuke was alone in the world, and Kira was trying to find a path where their father didn't hinder her thoughts at every corner.

"You'll be free soon, little brother. I've talked to Naruto. We're throwing around the idea of chakra suspension. Obviously you have to be kept away for the senseless murdering of the shinobi a few nights anyway. But we're gonna go for the lightest sentence we can without a riot breaking out."

"What's chakra suspension?" Sasuke asked, leaning his head against Kira's shoulder as she broke away and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Basically, you'll be wrapped in seals, and it won't let you summon no more chakra than what you need to get by day to day. Reduced to the level of a non-shinobi villager. Think you can handle it?"

Sasuke was silent. "I...can try, at least." He said finally, after more than a minute's silence.

Gawd, another short chapter. *sigh* Especially since its been forever since the last time I posted a chapter! Well, I for one blame school. Yes, school. College, baby! I'ma gonna be a history teacher *grins* oh gawd, I feel bad for my future students. Their gonna have a nutcase for a teacher, and be forced into taking up hippie names like mine in class. "Good morning Ms. Nitedream~!" Lulz. Do teachers need to go through a psych evaluation before teaching? o_o

I want some chocolate milk...Mmm...OH SHIT! MY COOKIES ARE BURNING!


	4. Tsukichan

I! AM! IRONMAN! SMOKIN MARIJUANA OUT OF A PEPSI CAN!

Lulz, okay, not really. Me, I'm allergic to pot. Which really sucks, but at least I have no chance of getting in trouble because of drugs...now, in the case of getting drunk...does my current outstanding DUI count? Lulz.

Here is chapter 4. I worked really hard on it, despite you ungrateful whores refusing to give me reviews. My hit count at last check was friggen over 300! And not one review? WTF, guys? ;;

You know, when it comes to Kira's facial expressions and what-not, I picture her kind of like the Hiitachin twins from Ouran High School Host Club, or Rei from PaniPoni Dash. Maybe Konata from Lucky Star? I don't know. All I know is when I'm messing with an anime like this, I'm watching it all play out as if it was actually happening on this funkadelic TV in my head. I don't know if its because I have an awesome imagination, or because I'm that detached from reality.

I.R.L: my cousin Andy pulled a Luxord in court today. It was awesome. I'll leave it to your imaginations on what he did ;)

**Day 1**

Subject is still getting used to surroundings. Seems no different than norm. Steady stream of visitors including subject's sister and former genin team.

**Day 2**

Ninja familiar to subject have visited. Subject seems irritated. Subject's sister chases visitors out with a kettle and a tomato.

**Day 3**

Lord Hokage visits. Subject unaware, Lord Hokage and subject's sister converse for moments, before Lord Hokage's departure.

**Day 7**

Subject exhibits symptoms of 'Cabin Fever'. Lord Hokage visits, speaks with subject until an argument broke out and Lord Hokage departed. Subject spent majority of day in his bedroom.

**Day 12**

Subject appears slightly weakened. Has assumed a training regime to build strength. Subject's sister is sitting on subject's back, reading.

**Day 16**

I want crab for dinner...maybe some nice, chilled sake after shift.

"Your guard is lazy, Sasu-chan." Kira sweatdropped, watching the ANBU lay back on the roof and fall asleep. "Thank god that's not one of MY subordinates."

Sasuke grunted and returned to his meditating. Kira sighed and watched his for a moment, leaning on her broom.

"Let's go out today." She said suddenly.

"Eh?" THAT caught Sasuke's attention. "But I'm under house arrest...I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"Dude, Sasu-chan, the guard's asleep. And I think I know who the guy is, so trust em when I say: we got several hours of free time before he wakes up and finds you missing. Now let's get you looking like a whore."

"Wha-?" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish, as Kira had yanked him up on his feet and drag him upstairs, throwing him into the room and locking the door behind him.

An hour later, Kira was out and about the market, followed by a long, black haired woman in a short, dark blue dress stretched tightly over the woman's modest double-C's. A look of extreme discomfort was splashed across Kira's companion's face as she tottered slightly in her mules.

"Kira, this just doesn't feel right." the woman murmured.

"Oh, suck it up, Sasu-chan! You don't see Naruto complaining when he does his Oiroke no Jutsu, do ya?"

"Because he's an idiot." Sasuke deadpanned. Kira chuckled.

"Well, at least it's better than being cooped up inside all the time, right?" Kira told him, stopping at a stall to look over the displayed fruits. Sasuke waited until he was entirely occupied before wandering away slightly, looking around. Why did everything look so...new? As if the entire village had been rebuilt...what had happened while he was gone?

"Hello there, pretty lady. You look new, are you lost?"

Huh? Sasuke looked around to see a man towering over him, shaggy black hair framing his face, just barely getting held back by his bandana.

"I'm not lost." Sasuke insisted, stepping away. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Heh. Whoever the lucky guy isn't, he obviously doesn't have any manners, leaving a lovely lady like yourself waiting."

"I don't have any manners?" Someone repeated from behind them. The two turned around, the man looking petrified when he saw the owner of the voice.

"K-kira-san! Forgive me, I wasn't aware she was yours!"

"You got three to step away from Tsuki-chan, or you WILL regret ever meeting her."

"Yes ma'am!" The man bowed and disappeared.

"...Tsuki-chan?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yep! Thought of it on the fly. Not bad, huh? Let's just call you Tsukiko when you're cross-dressing."

"This is gonna be a habit?" Sasuke yelled, red. "Forget it!"

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Naru-chibi's idea." Kira pouted, chewing on the pad of her thumb. "How he knows your size, I'll never know."

"Huh? 'Naru-chibi'...? Who...ARE YOU TELLING ME NARUTO GOT THESE CLOTHES?" Quite a few people stopped around them, whispering about Sasuke's outburst.

"Oi, oi! You're making a scene." Kira told him. "Don't yell at me about it. Naru-chibi's cunning."

Sasuke all of a sudden looked exhausted, depression lines shadowing his face.

"There is just no end of my mortification when it comes to that guy..."

"What, you're the woman in the relationship? Or is he just a total pervert like that?" Kira asked, looking completely innocent. Sasuke started freaking out.

"Do you have no shame?"

"What's 'shame'?" Kira asked, cocking her head. Sasuke turned around, holding his head.

"Is she really like this? Has she always been like this? We've been apart for over a decade, so I can't remember that well, but to talk like that in public, she really does have no shame!"

"Oi, oi! I'm right here, ya know!" Kira said, making a 'come hither' motion. "Anyway, we should get going before we get in trouble."

"This was a short trip." Sasuke realized. Kira shrugged.

"Well, your guard may be lazy, but he doesn't always sleep through his shift. Besides, if he wakes up and finds BOTH of us missing, I'll get in trouble too. And I DO NOT want Naru-chibi mad at me. He sics Neji-kun on me when he's mad."

"...What does Hyuuga have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

"Never you mind, little sister. Back home we go!"

"Oh really?" Someone said right behind them, placing on a hand on each of the Uchihas' shoulders. "I think we need to have a chat with Lord Hokage first."

"Eh heh heh...Hiya, Neji-kun..." Kira chuckled weakly, scratching her cheek. "What brings your fine ass here?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm rather disappointed in you, Uchiha-san. I thought you would be a lot harder to track than this after Shikamaru came in to report the two of you missing. Especially when Sasuke is supposed to be under strict house arrest."

"Hey! How come I'm the only one called by their surname?" Kira pouted.

"Are we really related?" Sasuke asked, perturbed by the laidback attitude of an UCHIHA of all people. (Apparently he never learned about Obito)

"You two are to report to Lord Hokage's office immediately." Neji told them. "And be happy that we weren't ordered to kill on sight."

Kira 'eep'ed.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go, then." He said.

Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching something fierce.

"How long has he been laughing like that?" Kira asked, sweatdropping.

"Going on eight minutes." Neji sighed.

"Alrighty~!" Kira cracked ehr knuckles and brought them down on the unsuspecting blonde's head.

"OWWW!"

"Will you cut it out already? For god's sake, after that gay-pirate outfit the snake fucker put him in, you'd think you'd be more open-minded about Sasu-chan's fashion choices!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN IT!" Sasuke accused, several tic marks popping on his head.

"Details, details." Kira waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Sasuke, you can't win against Kira. Just give up." Neji advised. Sasuke sighed and hung his head.

"I'm doomed. How did I end up with this nutcase as my sister?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Naruto and Kira chorused, grinning.

I apologize it for being late and short, but school has not been kind (since there was a three-year hiatus between high school and college, due to finding a job that I wasn't willing to give up in this crap-house we call our nation's economy)

I'm already getting started on Chapter 5, but no guessing when I'll have it posted, since the only time I have to write is late at night, when I'm falling asleep at my keyboard *sweatdrop*


	5. Is it good or bad?

asdfghjkl;

My head hurts like hell, so no witty random crap today.

If anyone even reads this. Why do I even bother?

Disclaimer: Only own Kira. Use her and get eaten by my one-eyed cat, Xigbar. My mom named her -_-'

Rawr.

Warning: Heavy making out in this chapter. NaruSasu...yum

"Alright, Naru-chibi. Wad' up." Kira demanded, referring to the arrangment he made before Neji escorted 'Tsuki-chan' back home to her house.

The arrangement being, that instead of getting his ass thrown back into prison, and Kira not havign her rank ripped from her, Sasuke would start spending the day in the Hokage's office, so Naruto could personally keep an eye on the rogue Uchiha.

"It was the best option at the time." Naruto told her evenly. Then grinned. "Besides,I aven't gotten to spend all that much time with him!"

Kira leaned back on her heels and sighed, a concerned look on her face. "Try to see...if you can get that dead look out of his eyes. He worries me, so...ya know...put him on suicide watch or something, okay? No sharp objects, and no open windows."

"Yeah, yeah, Mommy Kira."

"I'm not being a mommy! I hate kids!" The ravenette whined. Naruto just laughed at her.

"Naru-chibi! Sasuke-chan's here~!" Kira announced, throwing the office door open. Sasuke followed after her silently, once more forced into her 'Tsuki' disguise, but with a luxurious kimono instead of the conservative hooker outfit.

"Alright. Kira, Kakashi-sensei was looking for you earlier. I think he wants to partner up with you for his mission."

"On it!" Kira told him seriously, disappearing in a 'ninja poof', leavign Sasuke to stand around, a little nervous.

"Just sit down anywhere, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke stayed silent as he moved over to the couch against the far wall.

All was silent, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife and spread it on toast. A cloud of anxiety fell over the blond's shoulders, the silence making him nervous, especially within range of the raven. Alone. Just the two of them.

Oh shit.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Naruto shouted a minute later, throwing the paperwork into the air and stormign over to the surprised Uchiha, planting a knee between his legs and trapping him between his arms, pressing up close to stare Sasuke right in the eyes.

"N-naruto? What are you doing all of a sudden?"

"What is it about you that drives me crazy? Huh?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke was silent, just staring up at the larger male, before turning his head away, looking at the wall.

"I don't know how to answer your question." He admitted.

"Sasuke...what happened to you?" Naruto asked softly, carressing a pale cheek.

The raven didn't answer for a long time. Naruto finally gave up and stood up straight, going over to his desk to gather the scattered papers.

"Was it Orochimaru? Or Itachi? The team you put together, what was the name? Taka?" Naruto questioned softly. "Kira said you wouldn't tell her..."

"I didn't want her to worry more than she has." Sasuke told him. Naruto looked over at the disguised girl.

"You know, 'TSUKI'-chan...you should learn to tie a kimono properly. It doesn't even look like you're wearing underwear." Naruto teased. "Or...are you wearing...panties?"

"Shut up, usurantonkachi! It's not like I WANTED to wear them!" Sasuke despaired.

Naruto sighed, feeling his pain of being around the boisterous ravenette they both knew and loved.

Kira froze in the middle fo the street, and looked over at the Hokage's tower.

"What's the matter, Kira?" Neji asked, stopping just ahead of her.

"...I don't know why, but I feel like beating up Sasu-chan and Naru-chibi tomorrow..."

"Why must you call Lord Hokage that? Especially when he IS over a foot taller than you."

Waterfalls sprouted from Kira's eyes. "Why must you remind me of how painfully short I am?" She asked. "Basically every dude over the age of twelve is taller than me!"

"I recommend eating more vegetables." Neji told her. "We need to go. We'll be late meeting up with Lee and Sakura-san."

"Grrr...why? I wanna go to that new buffet place~~!" Kira whined, turning chibi in her conquest to sway the stoic Hyuuga. And failed big time. Again.

"Don't you have some paperwork to be doing?" Sasuke asked irritably, suppressing a moan.

"Nothing that can't wait a little while." Naruto grinned, nipping at the raven's collarbone. A questing, tan limb slipped the kimono apart to show off a creamy thigh, his hand wandering to cup a firm buttock. Sasuke moaned and tried to move out from under the blonde, if said blonde hadn't started on a hickey behind his ear, near the nape of his neck, turning his bones to jelly.

A long, drawn-out moan came from Naruto's mouth, releasing the skin from his mouth as a misplaced knee rubbed up against his restricting pants.

"Ahh...fuck, Sasuke!"

"NARUTO!" A loud pounding came from the door, threatening to break it down.

"Shit! Sakura!" Naruto groaned, jumping up and going to his desk, leaving the ravished raven to straighten himself up. Sasuke was suddenly happy for the thick kimono that kept the public from seeing his...shameful salutation.

The large wooden doors crashed open, revealing their old pink-haired teammate. She stomped over to the desk and cowed Naruto with a single look.

"What the hell were you thinking, sending Kira-sempai and Kakashi-sensei on a mission together!"

"Sakura~! I had to! It was S-rank, and KAkashi is one of out best ninja, so when I asked him if he would like to choose a partner, he asked for Kira! I couldn't just tell him no!"

"You sent Kira on a S-rank!" Both Sasuke and Sakura demanded.

Uh oh...Kira may be an ANBU, but apparently even SHE has limits.

Sorry it took so long to post this!

Stupid Sakura cock-blocking. D:

As Ryuk is my witness, I will get those two smexing each other! (And maybe a little mpreg? Kesesesese)


	6. NOTICE

Kira Nitedream was pronounced dead at 9:31 am on June 14th, 2011 following complications from surgery on injuries she sustained from a car accident. She was 24 years old.

Kira Nitedream was an aspiring History teacher, and a lover of anime, manga and gaming. She was a member of a local anime group and a valuable member of the community.

Andy Nitedream, her cousin, will be the succeding her as author of her current on-going fanfictions and will be collaborating with Hazel Nitedream on her novel series which has yet to be published.

Kira will be dearly missed.


End file.
